


Pleasure

by MotherOfPoM



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPoM/pseuds/MotherOfPoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think you can tell what's going on here, judging by the title- Skipper is putting Private on a punishment for some reason. What's so weird about it? He can only make dog noises (Barking, howling and ect don't count. Just whimpers, whines, yelps, ect.)  and for the first month; He has to wear a blindfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Of Punishment

"Private? Can I see you for a second?"

 

Private sighed, turning off the TV and walked over to Skipper. "Yes?"

 

"I'm putting you on five month punishment."

 

The young penguin stared at him. "....What? Did I do something wrong?"

 

"Hmm, maybe."

 

Private frowned.

 

"Its not that hard, so don't give me that look." Skipper cleared his throat. "You'll have to wear a blindfold for the first month and no talking."

 

"How is that not hard?" Private whined.

 

He ruffled Private's feathers. "You'll be ok, Pet."

 

Private pushed his flipper away. "I AM, NOT a pet."

 

Skipper raised his brow. "I never said you were."

 

Private pouted and spun around, walking away. "Yeah right, I'm not agreeing to this." The younger muttered.

 

 

**A/N**

**Sure you aren't Pri... I'm not using the actual notes option because I find them annoying..**


	2. Chapter Two

Private woke to darkness. He gasped in shock, starting to squirm as he felt his fins bound to something. A few seconds later he took in his surroundings. Whatever he was laying on was soft, so not in his bunk. This had to be the extra bed since the couch wasn't this soft. And he was sure his eyes were open. He growled, Skipper must've blindfolded him.

 

"Skippah!" He yelled.

 

A slap landed on his inner leg. The young penguin let out a yelp , with a bright blush on his cheeks.

 

"I thought I made it clear that you weren't allowed to talk for the first month." A voice whispered in his ear.

 

Private wanted to protest but he didn't want to get slapped THERE again so he said nothing. He yelped softly and moved his head around, sensing someone moving over him.

 

"Calm down Pet, I'm not going to hurt you."

 

Private let out a quietly sigh. A grip grabbed a handful of his feathers, causing him to wince.

 

"Did I hear you sigh Private?" What was wrong with that? "Do pets sigh?" He shook his head. "Then why did you?" Private did his best to shrug.

 

"Since we're just starting, I'll let you off easy." Skipper nuzzled his neck and kissed it.

 

Not really getting a reaction from the younger. He bit it gently getting a sharp yelp.

 

AND, Cliff HANGER! XD


End file.
